Duelist Destiny
by hotsauce6548
Summary: (AU and OC) The Duels are different. The monsters are real. Kai Aoraf embarks on a great journey to the Duelist Master Tournament to become the new King of Games. Little does he know that on this adventure, his destiny will begin to unfold...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. (Not that I would want to...)

Okay, you readers may have actually read my disclaimer and thought, "Why wouldn't you want to own Yu-Gi-Oh?" The reason being I don't like it. Yeah, I know, I don't like it and I'm writing a story about it.

Well guess what, it's not really based on Yu-Gi-Oh. It's based more on the monsters and ideas of Yu-Gi-Oh, but twisted around a little bit. (Just like my mind...) Because the one thing I can credit Yu-Gi-Oh for (besides a very overlydramatic main character, which you may think my main character is the same way...) is that they have really cool monsters.

Anyway, this story is a sort-of cross between Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon. (Hah, I don't like Pokemon either. I know. Twisted.)

Anyway, I have an original character, Kai, who is very Yugi-esque in his character, but no he is not Yugi. (And no he's not Ash either, hopeful Pokemon lovers.)

This is the Preface/Background, which means it is not the actual story, but more about what the story is going to be about, the rules in the Duels, (that rhymes!) and other such important things. You do not **_have _**to read this part of my lovely story, but when I do post the actual plot and story, it will definetly help.

Okay, I'm done boring you with my Author's Note, and you can get on to the story now.

* * *

The Yu-Gi-Oh card game is very popular. However, the card games are child's play compared to the real duels that go on. The cards in the game are based on the monsters that actually roam the earth.

At fifteen years of age, a person is eligible to become a Duelist. A Duelist has the power to summon any monster that is in his force.

There are many ways a Duelist can use monsters in battle.

A Duelist can Link with a monster. A monster linked with a Duelist may sometimes give the Duelist some of their power. A monster, however, rarely links with a human since the two will share a special bond for the rest of their lives. This bond can never be broken. Their thoughts, feelings, and emotions are shared. Although no monsters can talk physically, they can speak telepathically with their Duelist if they have a link with one. Monsters can also talk telepathically with other monsters.

If a Duelist does not link with a monster, then they may capture the monster's essence inside a blank capture card. (A linked monster cannot be captured in a blank capture card.) The blank capture card then becomes an encrypted card. A Duelist can summon a monster from its encrypted card. Once a monster has been summoned, a Duelist has many options in what to do next.

The first option they have is merging with a monster, becoming the monster. This technique in duels is rarely seen, however, because it can be extremely dangerous. When a Duelist merges with a monster, they run the risk of ever separating.

When a Duelist summons a monster's essence from an encrypted card, they also have two other options. They may let the monster fight and command them from the sidelines, or they may borrow a power from the monster, as if they were linked. The power will not be as strong or effective compared to a linked monster, though.

For example, a Duelist can borrow a power from a linked monster or a monster summoned from an encrypted card. Say a Duelist has a Dark Magician encrypted card. They may, if they wish, summon his staff and use it in battle.

The equivalent of a magic and trap card from the Yu-Gi-Oh card game is also portrayed in encrypted cards, so Duelists may use them if they have them.

For children under the specified age of fifteen, there is a virtual enactment of Duels that are popular around this version of Earth.

As in the card game, Duelists have decks of encrypted cards for duels. Decks may consist of however many cards the Duelists see fit, but the number of encrypted cards used in a duel is specified before the duel. The cards used in a duel are called combat cards.

The usual numbers of combat cards used are three to five combat monsters and seven to ten combat magic and/or trap cards.

Some monsters, if they seem human enough, act as though they _are_ humans, and the humans generally have no problem with this. Humans and monsters live in peace together.

Usually.


	2. A New Kind of Duel

Alrightttty then. My second chapter, but really it's the first chapter of the story.

Now get to reading!

* * *

An alarm clock blared in Kai's room as the sun just started to make its way into the sky. Kai, whose full name was Kai NG Aoraf, instantly threw his bed covers off of him, wide awake and fully dressed.

He always said his middle name was NG, which actually stood for Necrosking, but Kai thought that this name was ugly and stupid. So he changed it. That was the kind of guy Kai was. If there was a problem, he would fix it. If something bugged him, he would change it.

Kai jumped out of bed fully-energized, although he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Today was a special day. Today was the day Kai could become an actual Duelist. Today was his fifteenth birthday.

Kai had spiky brown hair and piercing light blue eyes. He was slender but still muscular. Today he wore a white T-shirt underneath a thin black jacket, accompanied with black jeans. The jacket's sleeves reached halfway between Kai's elbow and wrist. His shoes were white, and he liked to keep them that way. A long silver chain with large links hung around his neck.

"Finally..." Kai whispered to himself, happy the day he had been awaiting for years had come.

At this he ran out of his small bedroom and into the hall. He yelled across to his mother's bedroom, "Leaving for the Game Shop!"

His mother groggily walked out of the room and answered, "Okay, honey, don't be too long. Oh, and your brother's down there. He said he was waiting for you."

Kai nodded and exited his house.

Outside, Kai ran down the street in the direction of the Game Shop. _If Ryre is there, I'll have my first official duel with someone, and it'll be my brother! _he thought anxiously.

When he reached the local game shop, he saw his black-haired, nineteen year old brother browsing the selection of encrypted and blank capture cards. When Ryre saw his brother, he waved and motioned for Kai to come in.

Kai entered the room and greeted his brother. "Hey."

"S'up, Kai. Come to play with the big boys, eh?" asked Ryre jokingly.

Kai smiled.

Ryre chuckled and went back to browsing the items.

Kai walked up to the cashier desk and rang the bell for service. A short old lady came bustling out from a door in the back.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm here to sign up as a Duelist."

"Ah, yes. Another Duelist, eh? Well, here ya' go. Sign this sheet."

The old woman held out a sign-up sheet which Kai quickly took. His excitement was almost unbearable.

When he was finished, he returned the paper.

"Okay, Kai. Let me enter this on the computer and I'll give you your Dueling I.D." The old lady moved over to a computer behind the desk and punched a few buttons. A small laminated card with Kai's picture popped out of a small slot. "Here you go. Oh, and here's your Duelist Band. This allows other Duelists to know that you are a Duelist also." The woman handed over the card and the band.

Kai didn't even bother asking questions; he knew all the answers because of his brother being a Duelist also. He had an I.D. and a band. Kai was officially a Duelist.

"Congratulations, Kai. You're a Duelist," said Ryre. "Maybe one day we can duel each other."

"Let's duel right now," said Kai suddenly.

"What? You don't even have any encrypted cards."

"Yes I do," said Kai as he pulled some cards out of his pocket.

Ryre smiled. "Okay, you got it, but we have to go outside. I'm warning you though; you'll have a tough time beating me..."

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe So?

You may have noticed the freaky anime-ish name I gave to my main character. I gave him this freak anime-ish name because there is actually a couple of little secrets in the name.

Yes there's one that is blaringly obvious, and two others that when (if) I tell you, you'll say, "There's no way we could have figured that out!"

Well, guess what? You're right. You'll never guess two of them, but it's still fun to try! Right? If you have any guesses on the little name riddles, right them in your **REVIEW**.

That is, if I get any...


End file.
